


Enojo

by nekoykiboy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoykiboy/pseuds/nekoykiboy
Summary: Aioros no podía creer lo que veía, su casa, su adorada casa que le habían hecho a su casa.¡Saga!¡Maldito!¡Ven acá! - el grito proveniente de la octava casa sorprendió a mas de la mitad de la orden dorada.
Kudos: 2





	Enojo

¡Saga!¡Maldito!¡Ven acá! – el grito proveniente de la novena casa sorprendió a mas de la mitad de la orden dorada que no podían creer que Aioros fuera capaz de molestarse de ese modo pues no coincidía con la idea que tenían de él, sobre todo porque cuando apenas revivieron sorprendió a todos pues perdono a Shura y Saga, quien ya había sido perdonado por Shion, por lo ocurrido hace más de 13 años.

Saga, usando la otra dimensión, se había aparecido frente a un muy molesto Aioros en la zona privada de su templo.

¿Qué sucede? – fue lo primero que dijo Saga al verlo, estaba un poco preocupado Aioros no se molestaba fácilmente.

Mira a tu alrededor – fue la escueta respuesta del arquero.

Saga hizo lo indicado por su compañero sorprendiéndose al ver la zona privada llena de complemente sucia, por el tiempo, y llena de varios objetos que obviamente no deberían estar ahí, y eso solo era la sala. Esperaba que por lo menos las habitaciones estuvieran solo llena de polvo, de la cocina no esperaba nada pues como nadie había limpiado obviamente la comida que haya tenido guardada se había podrido, para salir de la duda fue a revisar bajo la atenta mirada del dueño de la casa encontrando que la habitación principal parecía haber sido saqueada la cama no tenia un colchón roto y sin sabanas los libros se encontraban tirados y se podía ver que algunos habían sido pisados y rayados, la máquina de escribir también estaba en el piso junto al tocadiscos, además de observarse algunos discos de vinilo y casete rotos. No quiso seguir y se volteo a ver a Aioros.

Aioros no podía creer lo que veía, no había revisado todavía las habitaciones pues el solo encontrar su sala hecha un almacén lo había dejado sorprendido y lo único que reacciono a hacer fue llamar a Saga para que le explicara que había sucedido ahí pero ahora que veía su habitación destruida su rostro se había ensombrecido espantando a Saga.

Saga puedes traer al Patriarca – fue lo primero que dijo tras salir del shock obteniendo un asentimiento como repuesta.

Una vez Saga desapareció fue a ver las otras habitaciones, en la biblioteca faltaban libros, no reviso bien pero esperaba que no fuera ninguno de sus comics o mangas, el comedor parecía haber sido un centro de apuestas por las diversas cartas que habían en el piso y el otro dormitorio estaba igual que la sala, su estudio donde se guardaban libros u objetos legados por los anteriores santos de sagitario parecía no haber sido tocado a simple vista pero Aioros sabia que faltaban algunos objetos de valor y los ahorros que tenía guardados, cosa que lo enojo aún más.

¡Por los dioses! – fue el grito de sorpresa que soltó Shion cuando llego acompañado por Saga al templo de sagitario. – ¡Aioros! – llamo el Patriarca.

Aquí estoy – respondió, sin perder el respeto a su superior, llegando a la sala que era donde Saga y el Patriarca se habían aparecido. – Quisiera pedir…

\-----

Se podía ver a todos los caballeros reunidos ante el Patriarca, tan solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que su diosa los había revivido y parecía que ya iban a tener problemas.

Shion ¿por qué los has reunido? – era la pregunta que tenían todos pero que solo Saori se atrevió a realizar cuando salió de su cámara privada.

Princesa Athena no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse – fue la tranquila respuesta del Patriarca para con la adolescente quien satisfecha con la respuesta regreso a su habitación.

Una vez el Patriarca estuvo seguro que Saori no los escucharía cambia su cara por una de enojo.

Caballeros – empezó a decir espantando a los caballeros que conocían ese tono de voz – sabe que la armadura de sagitario a estado sin portador por varios años – ante el asentimiento por parte de la orden continuo – y según Saga que fungió de Patriarca nadie tenia permitido ingresar a la zona privada del templo ¿cierto? - algunos sudaron frio cuando esto fue mencionado – supongo que algunos ya deben saber por que los llame ¿verdad? – la sonrisa que les dio fue espeluznante.

Saga y Aioros se pusieron a un lado del Patriarca al ver que nadie respondía, siendo Aioros quien empezó a hablar.

Escuchen a varios de ustedes no los conozco y otros eran muy niños para que me recuerden bien – el tono de Aioros denotaba enojo puro pero sus palabras eran sinceras no conocía a muchos de ellos - así que para evitar echar acusaciones en falso llame a Saga que los conoce un poco más – todos querían saber que tenía enojado al noveno guardián, bueno casi todos Dohko creía saber cual era la causa del enojo del joven caballero. – y para que les quede claro lo que han hecho con MI casa – enfatizando el mi- se los voy a cobrar sobre todo quien halla osado vender las reliquias de mis antepasados – el tono que había usado Aioros dejo en claro que el culpable iba a sufrir mucho.

Para eso nos han llamado – dijo fastidiado DeathMask, pero al instante se arrepintió al sentir una flecha rozar su cuello, cortesía de Aioros.

Aioros, déjalo – pidió tranquilamente el Patriarca mientras veía a los demás santos – Saga, empieza.

Primero descartemos culpables al menos de las apuestas que calculo deben haber sucedido alrededor de vuestros catorce años – Saga empezó a decir mirando fijamente a los más jóvenes que se encontraban nerviosos por la mirada que les daban – obviamente el antiguo maestro y Kanon no tienen nada que ver – comento tranquilamente Saga desesperando a los demás – Mu se fue poco después de conseguir la armadura, Camus se fue a los trece a Siberia y si mal no recuerdo Aldebarán a eso de los quince se fue a Yamir para reparar su armadura.

Algunos de los caballeros que no habían sido mencionados estaban sudando de nervios.

Eso nos deja a Shura, DeathMask, Afrodita, Milo, Aioria y Shaka – dijo Aioros fríamente.

Si, pero Shaka tenía dos discípulos y difícilmente se relacionaba con los demás – comento tranquilamente Saga – por otro lado, Milo tiene la costumbre de siempre arrastrar a Camus así que dudo que no hayas sabido sobre las apuestas – dijo Saga mirando acusadoramente al caballero de acuario.

Si sabia sobre las apuestas por que Milo me fastidiaba siempre con que me les uniera – Camus respondió tranquilamente – pero no sabía dónde se realizaban, mi única culpa fue no reportarlos.

Al menos asumes tu culpa, pero dudo que eso sea lo único de lo que debas arrepentirte – le respondió Aioros con fastidio pues suponía que el debía haber tomado algunos de sus libros.

Bueno entonces admiten haber apostado dentro del Santuario – la mirada que les dio Shion a los caballeros que no tenían escusa les hizo temer por su vida recién recuperada. – y bien quien empezó con eso.

Milo miro a DeathMask quien miro a Shura y este a su vez vio a Afrodita y tras lo que pareció horas para ellos gritaron.

Milo – fue la acusación de Shura y Afrodita secundados por Deathmask que lo señalo con la esperanza de que eso bajara su condena.

Traidores – grito Milo furioso yéndose contra el que tenía más cerca que era Deathmask– Shura uso tu casa para tirar las cosas que no le servían y DeathMask tomo el dinero que había ahí. Soltó mientras seguía peleando con el caballero de cáncer.

Cállate estúpido escorpión tu tomaste los comics que había en su biblioteca y tiraste tus muebles viejos ahí – le regreso DeathMask mientras se arrogaban a puño limpio.

Ya deténganse – pidió Afrodita a quien casi le dan un golpe – además los muebles eran de Shura

Yo no tire muebles en su casa ese fue Aioria – grito Shura fastidiado de que lo acusaran.

¡Hey! a mí no me metan -grito Aioria integrándose a la conversación – además al menos yo no fui el que le robé el colchón – dijo mirando a DeathMask.

¡Maldito! – fue el grito de Afrodita antes de irse contra DeathMask pues el colchón robado se le fue dado a él.

Ya basta rosita – dijo Deathmask contestando las agresiones del caballero de picis mientras esquivaba las del escorpión.

¡Ya basta! – grito Aioros con su cosmos encendido fastidiado por lo que había escuchado habiendo que os que luchaban se soltaran. – los casetes – dijo esperando una respuesta mirándolos – dije ¡los casetes!

Milo, Aioria y yo los rompimos – respondió Camus entendiendo a que se refería el mayor.

El tocadiscos y mis discos - volvió a decir Aioros-

Deathmask y yo – respondió ahora Afrodita.

Aioros continúo haciendo esto hasta obtener sus respuestas había intentado con el método de Saga, pero tomaba mucho tiempo y se había hartado. A Saga no le importo pues por culpa de esos Shion le había regañado por no vigilarlos adecuadamente. Shion, Dohko y Kanon se estaban divirtiendo observando al calmado Aioros perder los estribos de esa manera.

\-----

Horas después se podía observar a casi toda la orden dorada encerrada en los calabozos del Santuario por sus acciones hechas contra el patrimonio de los santos de Sagitario o eso fue lo que se escribió en los archivos del Santuario además de tener que devolver todos lo bienes que fueron destruidos y tomados.

Los únicos que se salvaron fueron Aldebarán y Mu pues no se les pudo acusar de nada, Camus casi sale indemne de la situación de no ser porque participo en la destrucción de los casetes cuando aún era un niño.

Por suerte para ellos los caballeros sobrevivientes a las guerras gracias a Apolo no recordaban haber sido caballeros por lo que nadie podía verlos en tan humillante situación.

\-----

¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? – pregunto Saga a Aioros mientras cenaban en la casa de géminis junto a Kanon.

No, al principio solo iba a hacer que limpiaran mi casa, pero cuando vi que también habían tocado los recuerdos de mis antecesores enserio me moleste – respondió tranquilamente Aioros- esto les enseñara a respetar el legado de los demás.

Ciertamente, considerando que los sucesores no tienen la culpa de los actos de su antecesor – comento Kanon – imaginen que nos hubieran dado así nuestras casas solo porque nuestro antecesor fue considerado un traidor.

Cierto hubiéramos renunciado – admitió Aioros haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

\-----

Shion- san - llamo Saori al Patriarca mientras cenaban en compañía de Dohko en las habitaciones privadas del Patriarca - ¿Por qué los mis caballeros están en los calabozos? - pregunto.

Por romper las reglas – respondió calmadamente. – no se preocupe estarán bien usamos los calabozos porque de otra manera ellos no lo sentirán como un castigo.

Tranquila señorita Saori, no son los primeros en ser castigos de ese modo – agrego Dohko terminando de tranquilizar a la joven diosa que continuo con su cena, mientras pensaba que pronto tendría de regreso a sus demás caballeros para hacerle compañía.

\-----

Mientras tanto los caballeros castigados solo pensaban en que por mas tranquilo que les pudiera parecer Aioros era mejor no hacerlo enojar mira que ni a su hermano perdono.

Por suerte para ellos Aioros tenía mucha, pero mucha paciencia, el hecho de que ahora se hubiera molestado fue solo una desafortunada consecuencia del shock que le causo estar vivo tras haber estado muerto por más de trece años.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo creatividad para los títulos, tal vez luego lo cambie.  
> He nombrado algunos objetos de la época en que se desarrolla la historia del manga clásico (1985) por si alguien no conoce o reconoce los objetos.  
> Casetes o casettes: es un formato de grabación de audio o vídeo en una cinta magnética fue muy popular por los años 70.  
> Tocadiscos: reproducía la música que había en el disco de vinilo colocando la aguja en el disco.  
> Discos de vinilo: eran similar a un cd, pero más grandes y de otro material solo servían para música.  
> Máquina de escribir: el antecesor de la computadora era un objeto que casi todos tenían en casa y en la oficina, consistía de un teclado y al frente un lugar donde se colocaba la hoja en la que ibas a escribir, si te equivocabas tenías que volver a empezar.  
> Puse estos objetos porque supuse que era lo que debía tener Aioros considerando que debe haber muerto por los años 70.


End file.
